The present invention relates to a computer housing for a personal computer. and more particularly to a quick-detachable computer housing convenient for maintenance.
A regular computer housing is generally comprised of a mainframe shell holding a mother board, a power supply device and other necessary component parts, a frame assembly fixedly fastened the mainframe shell on the inside to hold a hard diskdrive, a floppy diskdrive and a CD-ROM player. In case a part of the computer housing is damaged it is difficult to detach the damaged part from the computer housing for a repair work or replacement.